Dursleys, Meet the Potters
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: One-shot following the story The Woman sitting On the Bench, Vernon and Dudley react to Petunias unexpected news, and then somehow they plan to meet with The famous Wizarding family, soon after. How will Harry react this time? Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But at least I can enjoy the books**

 _Millie072_

 _This is different-good. How about a follow-up with the male Dursleys reaction to Petunia's news? Especially the second baby? She seems to want to be part of Harry's life again._

Thanks Millie for reviewing! Also thanks for the idea! Stay Happy! X

The sun was starting to set over the overly tidy lawns of Privet Drive. Nothing much had changed since 1997, when the residents of number 4 were made to move out. But now, all was back to normal, and the Dursleys had moved back into the 4-bedroomed house in Little Whinging.

Petunia Dursley got out of a taxi and shuffled along the road to her house, where her husband and son were waiting. The conversation of the day was eager to get out and be shared with others, for Petunia Dursley had briefly met her nephew, and his small growing family. She wanted to tell what she had encountered with _her_ family. She approached the door and put her key in the lock.

"Hi Mum" said a low voice from the living room. Petunia put her bag down and went to greet her son.

"Hello Duddykins. How was today without your Mummy?" She chirped at Dudley, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Mum, it was fine. I'm not a kid" He replied. He was still living with his parents. His girlfriend, Ella, hadn't asked him to move in with her yet. Vernon trundled into the room, looking the same, though with slightly more grey hairs, as he did when he left. Petunia took in a breath and said,

"I saw Harry Potter today." Dudley stared, and Vernon went a deep shade of purple. Petunia looked down.

"You… You… You saw Harry?" Stammered Dudley, looking between his Mum and Dad. Petunia nodded and sat down on the chair. Vernon's face had returned its usual light pink and he said,

"You saw that boy?"

"Yes. I did. That's what I said" She replied. Vernon snorted, before adding,

"By himself I presume?"

Petunia looked at him and said,

"No, he had a wife and a child. And having another one."

Vernon's face was now flashing many purples and pinks and his wife shared this unexpected piece of news, regarding his nephew. It finally settled on a nasty shade of red.

"He has a family?" Said Dudley, looking shocked, "He defeated that Voldieworts then?"

"He has." Replied Petunia shortly.

"He has a kid?"

Petunia nodded.

"He told me he is expecting another in December" Vernon and Dudley just continued to look shocked, until Vernon growled,

"I vowed I would never see that boy again"

"Well you didn't. I did. That's that."

"Did he say when you could see him again?" implored Dudley. Petunia glanced at him,

"No, of course not. I'd say we'd never meet again." Dudley squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Secretly, he wanted to see his cousin again. He wanted to apologise, and now he wanted to see his cousins' children. He never told his parents this, he only imagined what they would say. Harry Potter's name hadn't been mentioned under this household for almost 9 years.

"Again? I won't want to see that filthy boy again!" Roared Vernon. Dudley shook his head and turned away. Petunia got up, and walked into the kitchen. When she got there, she withdrew the little piece of paper with the name of the restaurant Harry was headed to. She flipped it over, not expecting to see much, when she saw a little address with a caption saying, _just in case you can't find your way home! Harry X._ There was a winking face next to the message. She stared at the address. If she wasn't to be mistaken, this was her nephews home address. She heard footsteps and quickly slid the paper into her pocket. She turned around and saw Dudley at the door.

"You sure he didn't give you _any_ information?" he said, shrugging. Petunia looked at her son, and then handed him the piece of paper.

"Is that his address?" asked Dudley.

"I think so. Why?" She said back. Dudley sighed.

"Mum, please don't argue with me but, I kind of want to see Harry" he looked sadly at his mother. She had tears in her eyes as she embraced her son.

"Its Ok Dudders" he cried, "I want to see him too!"

Petunia couldn't see Dudley's face because she was weeping into her sons' shoulder.

"You…you…you sure?" He questioned. Petunia nodded.

"He's my sisters' son. I miss my sister" she admitted. Dudley patted her back awkwardly.

"We can go visit after Christmas" said Petunia finally. Dudley nodded and then whispered,

"What about Dad? He doesn't want to see Harry."

"Oh he's coming all right." Petunia said, crossing her arms.

1 week later, Harry Potter had a very unusual sight. The postman was coming up the long drive, holding a letter; a _muggle_ letter. Harry had only ever received one of these, and that was from the agency when he bought this house. The letterbox shook, and Harry bent down to pick up the falling letter. He flipped it over, and opened it. He stood quite still, reading every word carefully, until he sensed Ginny by his side.

"I heard the postman" she told him, "Who's it from?"

"The Dursleys" Harry said simply, not looking up from the letter. Ginny peered over his shoulder, and read the message.

"They want to visit?" she read.

"I'd thought I'd never encounter the day when they wanted to visit _me"_ Wondered Harry aloud.

" _A time after Christmas would suit us fine, please get back to us…"_ Ginny read from the letter, "That's probably after Albus is going to be born"

"That's what I thought" replied Harry.

"Well…?" Ginny asked him, waiting for his answer.

"It would be rude to say no, so I guess they all have to come round." Sighed Harry. Ginny kissed him before taking the letter,

"I'll write back, you have to get ready for work mister" she joked.

"I do yeah" he grinned, "I have a half shift today, I'll be home by 1"

"Good, because James wails to much when you don't come home in time to tuck him into bed"

"It helps to know he misses me" he grinned again.

"You're missed a lot when you go to work Harry, now get on your Auror robes"

"I shall" and he span on the spot, into his bedroom. Ginny made her way into Harry's office, where she wrote a note to the Dursleys, saying they could come round after Albus was born. She walked to the window and called for one of their owls.

"Oi, Rustle could you please come here" Ginny called to her owl, who was sleeping with her head under her wing. Harry's owl, Swoops, was a lighter brown and he came to the window with his leg stuck out. Ginny sighed and gave the note to the more obedient owl.

"That's to Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Don't stay around, they don't appreciate owls that much" She told him. Swoops hooted and took off.

"Rustle you really need to up your game you lazy thing" Ginny called out the window. She heard a muffled hoot and turned away.

2 and a half months later, Harry had more important things on his mind than the Dursleys. The Potters had just had a new baby and their timetables were pretty full. Though Albus was a much quieter baby then what James had been, he was still a baby and needed constant care. Christmas came and went and something after that triggered Harry that the Dursleys were meant to be coming over.

"Ginny" he called down the stairs, he heard a muffled 'yes' back, "I'm going to invite the Dursleys round for tea. I've said they can come on the 16th"

He heard footsteps across the downstairs hallway and saw Ginny, holding Albus.

"That's fine." She said, grinning up at him. He stoked little Albus' head and then turned to get one of the owls. Swoops came first, so Harry gave him the letter to give to the Dursleys.

Harry now had the tense pressure of two days, waiting to be reunited with the people he grew up with.

In the late afternoon of the 16th of January, the old white company car, pulled up and parked alongside the shiny cars that belonged to Harry; The Potters had donned cars, so they could transport the children easier, and also to get around Muggle places. Petunia got out of the car and gazed in the direction of the large house. Vernon looked uncomfortable, but puffed out his chest in an intimidating manner. Dudley just nodded, impressed by his cousin's obvious success.

"That's a house and half" Dudley said, looking at his parents. Petunia started to walk up the long drive and knocked three times on the grand door. Harry Potter opened it. There was a moment silence between the people, every person, taking every person in. It was a few moments before Harry shook himself, and invited the family in. James came skidding in to the hall and hid behind his Dad's legs when he saw the strangers there. Harry picked him up, but James buried his head into Harry's shoulder. Dudley was watching James with a slight smile on his face.

"Who dat Daddy" whispered James, into Harry's ear. Harry put him down, and led the Dursleys into the first sitting room.

"Please, sit down." Harry told them, indicating to the large sofa. Harry sat in a chair opposite, James clambering onto his lap. His son was very interested in these three strangers, and kept looking at them, then back at Harry.

"So, how's it going?" Harry asked, sparking up the first conversation of the afternoon. Vernon grunted, Petunia nodded, and Dudley shrugged. James sat up straighter, and glared at the people in front of him. His usual personality was coming back as he said,

"That's not the answer. You are _meant_ to say. I'm very good fanks or you say I'm not very good." Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all looked slightly taken aback by being talked too like that by a 2-year-old. Vernon mumbled something under his breath that received a scowl from Harry.

"Insult me all you like, but don't insult my kid" he growled. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ginny sitting on the arm rest of the chair.

"This is my wife, Ginny" he told them, as she eyed the Dursleys. She had noticed Harry's tense voice in the room next door and had decided to position her self if things got nasty.

"I thought you were having another child." Asked Petunia, looking at Ginny, then at Harry. Ginny glanced at Harry, then said,

"We did. He's sleeping upstairs"

Petunia nodded again. Harry didn't want things to get rowdy, so he sparked up another, safe conversation.

"Still working at Grunnings?" he asked his Uncle.

"Yes. Dudley's working with me now. Lots of pay is coming in. What do you do for a living?" he growled at Harry.

"I work as an Auror. I catch dark wizards. Sort of like a policeman I guess. I'm head of department." Said Harry. Vernon tried not to look impressed, but Dudley didn't even try. He gaped at Harry, mouth wide open. Just then, Albus' soft cries were heard, and Ginny swiftly got up, and slid out the room, to retrieve her crying baby. James was squirming in Harry's lap, but when Harry put to place him down, James clung onto Harry's arm.

"James, what's up? Don't you want to play with your toys?" Harry whispered to him.

"No!" cried James, gripping Harry's arm tightly.

"What's up?" Harry asked his son. James shook his head. A second later, Ginny returned with Albus in her arms. He was awake, but was dozy.

"This is my other son Albus" Harry told the Dursleys, "He's a month and 4 days" Dudley grinned at Harry, after looking at Albus.

"He looks like you"

"I know. People say that a lot" Grinned back. He was glad that he and his cousin were getting on.

" _I_ look like Daddy too!" exclaimed James. Harry laughed.

"Fine, everyone look like Daddy then" he said grinning. Vernon scowled. In Petunia's head, she was secretly wishing for Dudley to get married and have children sooner. She desperately wanted to hold a delicate new-born again. James then decided to scream, incredibly loudly, for no reason, and at that point, Vernon lost it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL THAT BOY TO SHUT UP!" he roared. Everyone looked shocked at Vernon's sudden outrage, but poor James started to cry. Ginny had quickly placed a muffliato charm across Albus, so he couldn't hear his brothers wails. James hugged Harry and cried into his shoulder.

"I invited you here, don't take advantage and yell at _my_ son in _my_ house," Harry breathed, trying to keep his cool. Vernon now stood up,

"You think I wanted to come boy?" he said, aggressively. Harry stood up to meet with Uncle Vernon's height. James looked terrified as he came closer towards this strange, angry man.

"Then you shouldn't have come," growled Harry back at him. James clung round Harry's neck tightly.

"Oh I didn't want to. My wife and Dudley made me come. I never wanted to see you again" and he spat at Harry's feet.

"And you think I wanted to see _you"_ spat Harry. Ginny was watching the two men and prised James of Harry. Albus had long since been placed in his basket by the chair.

"I bet you wouldn't have half of this… this house, if you didn't kill that woldievort guy" Vernon spat back. Harry gripped his wand tightly in his pocket.

"You're just a bit self-obsessed with your glory you are" sneered Vernon,

"Really? Try me?" said Harry back at his Uncle.

"You need to sort yourself out boy"

"Get out." Harry said finally, pointing at the door, "Get out of my house."

Vernon sneered at Harry again, before signalling for Petunia and Dudley to follow him out. They both did, without hesitation, though Dudley slipped Harry a piece of paper with his mobile phone number on. Dudley smiled sadly to Harry, who didn't return it. He was fuming with anger and wanted the whole lot of them out the house. James had sidled back into his Dad's arms and held him tight.

"That's a scarewy man Daddy" they small boy said, pointing at Uncle Vernon's retreating figure.

"Yeah he is. And I don't want you involved in his life anymore" mumbled Harry. He went back into the living room and saw Ginny, sitting on the sofa, feeding Albus.

"You Ok?" she asked him. Harry grunted and plopped down next to her.

"You didn't lose your temper though. You told him to leave. That's fine, its your house" She added. Harry sighed, and looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Maybe it was the end of Vernon and him, but at this point, it didn't have to be the end of Dudley and him. Maybe even Petunia wanted to still be apart of James and Albus' life. James stretched out across Harry and lay across his shoulder, yawning. Harry moved closer to his wife, and she lay her head on his other shoulder. Harry put his arms around her and gently brushed Albus' temple. At this point, he needn't worry about the more distant family, for he had his proper family right here.


End file.
